


Kiss In The Library

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academic rivals, F/M, Fluff, Making Out in the Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Being academic rivals with Sirius Black and finding him alone in the library turns out into a make-out session.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 17





	Kiss In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

You never liked Sirius Black. Maybe it was because he was a total player but also because you hated how he managed to receive good grades when all he did was waste his time all throughout the day. 

You’ve never seen him hold a book. At times when you decide to read at the courtyard, he would always be there but unlike you, they were pranks that kept him occupied.

You never failed to notice the way his eyes crinkle when he grinned or his loud voice that stood out in a crowd full of students. You hated it. You hated how you couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. 

Though he annoyed you almost always, he got on your nerves during classes the most. “Look! It’s the nerd, (y/n) (y/l/n) again!” He’d mock when you’d volunteer to answer the questions during class. 

It surprised you how he always managed to beat you at tests. Even if it was with just one mark or two. 

You loved studying at the very end of the library. It was calm and absolutely no one to disturb you. That was, until today, when you were joined by none other than, Sirius Black.

“If it isn’t, (y/n).” He exclaimed. 

“What do you want, Black? Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” 

He simply chuckled and dismissed your questions. You got up from your seat, no longer wanting to be in his presence. You place one the books back where it belonged and move to the other bookshelf when you feel someone tall standing right behind you. 

You turn around to meet a pair of storming grey eyes. Sirius’ fingers wrapped around your wrist and held them against the bookshelf, him looking at you with sharp eyes. “Move.” You whisper in a stern voice. 

“What if I don’t want to?” 

The two of you stood there sharing a challenging look.  
It wasn’t long until you realised the distance left in between you two. 

Your faces were just an inch apart, making your brain go all fuzzy and the butterflies in your stomach go wild.   
You feel Sirius’ face mirroring the emotions on your own. His face comes closer and he finally closes the gap between your lips. 

You feel the book you once held fall on the floor with thud but that didn’t stop you two from continuing your kissing. You wrap your free arm, the one that wasn’t being held by him against the shelf, was now around his neck and his was on our waist- pulling you closer. 

Only after several minutes did you two break the kiss and if breathing wasn’t required, you would’ve continued. He places his forehead on yours and breathes heavily, just like you. “We should do more of that and less of arguing from now on.” He suggests. 

“I agree.” You reply and place your lips back on his.


End file.
